The Cunningham's
by WriterGirl5689
Summary: When Nikki and Harry's daughter comes for a tour of the centre with her class. A teachers crush, forensic science royalty, and a teenage girl who is practically an inhabitant of the centre. Of course humour and jokes are to ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my fist Silent Witness story and I'm actually quite scared to see what you all think. I think a bit of background is needed, basically the Harry didn't leave for America, Jack and Clarissa still joined the Lyell Centre and Sophia is Nikki and Harry's daughter, but as this is the world of fiction they are still the same ages as the are in the show, I've just added Sophia in as if she was always there. Hope it's not too confusing, I didn't really want realistic ageing because it would make them all significantly older and not as fun. Explanation over.**

 _ **Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Silent Witness nor it's characters and all rights go to the BBC and it's respective owners. Although I do own Sophia, so please be nice to her.**_

* * *

"Now class, we have been granted special access to a fully working pathology lab with a guided tour from a forensic expert. I would like to remind you before we get on the coach that this is a rare opportunity and that you should all be on your best behavior throughout this trip. Are we clear?" The teachers voice was clear in the rainy car park in which Sophia Cunningham's class was about to board a coach, without her of course. "Sir, where is Sophia?" One class mate queried. "Well Bella the school have allowed Sophia to meet us there as her parents work very close to where we are going. Now if you are done enquiring about your classmate, can we board to the coach?" The class boarded the coach without issue and embarked on their journey to the Lyell Centre.

"Dad, are you giving the tour?" Harry Cunningham looked up to find his daughter sitting at her mothers, his wife's, desk. He would never get over the fact that he had a daughter, nor that she was the perfect mix of both him and Nikki, his charm and wit and Nikki's beauty and talent. He really was the luckiest guy in the world. "Both me and your mum have decided that because it's your school that we would spend the day working in the morgue. Purely because we don't want to cause you prolonged mental scarring due the embarrassment that we would cause, that and your science teacher has an extremely obvious crush on your mother." Sophia giggled, at 16 her dad still had the ability to make her laugh about just about anything. The sound of her husband and daughter laughing greeted Nikki as she made her way to her desk to analyse the latest lab results that had come in. "I can't help it if your science teacher fancies me, your father is just jealous. Plus it would be him causing the mental scarring and embarrassment, not me. Want to have a look at these?" Her strong Oxfordshire accent coming across as she passed the lab results to her husband, but her daughter quickly moving to join him in his analysis. Offering her a quick smile Harry looked at the lab results before passing them to his daughter. "What do you think Soph?" Unlike the rest of her classmates, Sophia had pretty much grown up with the Lyell Centre being her playground, daycare center, and holiday destination all in one, even if her parents did try to distance her from their workplace she was insistent on spending more time there, eventually they gave in and started to teach her what they knew. Due to her parents above average intelligence Sophia had quickly picked up the basics of most forensic aspects, spend time with both Clarissa and Jack, them teaching her the basics of forensics and her mother and father teaching her to read lab results and look for evidence. Nikki had even pointed out that sometimes she was better than her father at making obscure links, much to his fake annoyance that amused their daughter greatly.

Today was one of those days, "Well, you missed this." Sophia pointed out the smallest inconsistency to her dad, impressing both her parents. "I didn't think you'd pick that up hunny, have you been working with Jack again?" Nikki was impressed that she had picked up something that most undergraduates would miss, a small inconsistency in the blood work that pointed to intoxication not being a contributing factor to the cause of death was impressive. But then Sophia had been trained by the best. "Maybe...oh look my class are here, do I really have to do this? Can't I just watch the PM from the gallery?" She pleaded with her parents. When the prospect of a tour being granted was brought up Sophia saw the pointlessness straight away, why would she want to have a tour of the place she practically grew up in?

Nikki tapped on the glass to alert Jack and Clarissa of their guest's arrival. Standing up from his desk Harry spoke "right that's our cue to leave, it'll be fine Soph." He embraced his daughter, whispering so Nikki couldn't hear he informed his daughter of something that would make her day "I've asked Jack to get you to help him with a demonstration, just act surprised when he asks so your class don't know." Sophia beamed as she replied to her dad "I love you dad, it's gunna be so cool"

"I love you to" He drew back from the embrace and walked over to his wife, "we'll see you in a bit Soph, we'll smile from the floor for you." The pair walked out of Sophia's sight towards the locker rooms to prepare the post mortem demonstration, a few strong stomached members of the class would watch from the gallery later.

"Come on small one, let's do this." Jack walked up behind Sophia giving her shoulders a little squeeze as he did. "Dad told me about what he planned with you, let me guess, cross analysing x-Ray results for minor inconsistencies?" Sophia enquired as they approached the glass doors. "You really are your parent's daughter Soph, why else would we have had practiced it all week. Plus, I know it's your favourite." A smile greeted Jack's reply as he buzzed the class in, with Sophia's science teacher at the helm. "Doctor Jack Hodgson" He extended his hand to greet the teacher "Doctor Walter Simmons, nice to meet you." The teacher had slightly sweaty palms, Sophia knew that it was because he was in a place that two people he considered 'science royalty' worked, but to her it was just mum and dad. "A doctor, very impressive. Shall we spilt the class in two? Me and my colleague will be leading a group each." Jack tried to remain professional despite knowing most of the embarrassing stories that Harry, Nikki and Sophia had told him about Doctor Simmons, from near exploding the science block to his ever increasing crush on Nikki.

"That sound fabulous, may I ask, is Doctor Alexander working today?" He couldn't help but smile at that question, knowing full well that Sophia was doing the same at the back of the group she had joined with her friends to avoid any attention. It wasn't that people didn't know who she was, her mother and father were in their biology textbooks, it was that most of her classmates didn't really have an interest in science and were extremely slow to make the connection. With only the people who sat on her table knowing the true extent of what it meant to be a Cunningham. "Unfortunately, both Doctor Alexander and Doctor Cunningham are busy preparing an exclusive post mortem viewing for the strong stomached amongst the group at the moment, as well as working on their individual cases." A look of disappointment washed over the teachers face, Jack continued regardless. "Shall we? Can I have my group over here please led by Miss Cunningham. The others you can wait over here for our forensic expert to join you."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you thought and anything you didn't like, I'm always looking to improve with constructive criticism :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I still I don't own Silent Witness nor it's characters and all rights go to the BBC and it's respective owners. Although I still own Sophia.**_

* * *

After a short tour of the general areas, Jack reached his task for the group. "Has anyone got any questions so far?" He enquired before beginning. A few raised their hands, "Yes over there" he motioned to one of the group, "Are Doctor Alexander and Doctor Cunningham performing the post mortem, are the same that pioneered the Cunningham technique used in the majority of post mortem's across the country?" Looking to Sophia for permission to expose a part of her personal life he got a small nod in return. "Much to my annoyance that they got all of the credit when I did help, I can confirm that it is the same doctors, your classmates Sophia's parents." A fewer slower members of the group finally made the connection from the Cunningham method they learnt in class to the Cunningham sitting in their class, with small whispers of "Wow, Sophia must be really good at science." And "no wonder she gets nearly full marks" Picking up on these whispers Jack noticed Sophia's expression change slightly, so he decided to give her an opportunity to show off. "Miss Cunningham, would you like to join me in analyzing these x-Ray results?" With a small, redundant, encouragement from her teacher, Sophia joined Jack at the front of the group who were all sitting around a board room table. As she looked at the X-Ray's, Jack explained the task to the rest of her class who were shocked at the amounts of notes the girls was taking at the apparently same x-Ray's. "What Sophia is doing is looking for the minor differences between the x-Ray's. To the untrained eye, much like yourselves, the x-rays are the same, but to me and my colleagues they are different. We use this technique in order to identify bodies that are perhaps burnt or too discomposed to identify through normal means of facial recognition. So we compare the x-Ray's we take to any that are on the medical records for the person it is presumed to be, of course this method is only really used as a way of supporting our first identification made through DNA or dental records. How you getting on Soph?" The scientist enquired to his somewhat younger colleague.

"Done. I've listed the inconsistencies on the side here." She indicated the list of about ten items long to the side. There was silence amongst the group as Jack reviewed her results. "Very good work indeed Miss Cunningham, but you have missed one. But getting ten is very impressive. Your dad, Doctor Cunningham, only got nine, you'll be pleased to hear." There was a look of horror on Sophia's face as she learned she had missed one, but her classmates were impressed that she had got that many, more so by doing better than her father. "Thank you for everything Doctor Hodgson, shall we break for lunch and then those who wish to can watch the post mortem. Sophia will you be joining us?"

The group gave Jack a short round of applause and filtered out of the room and headed outside to find somewhere to eat. Passing the opportunity to spend time with her classmates Sophia declined "If it's okay sir, I'm going to stay here to identity this other issue." Sophia wasn't a geek by definition, she was very much like her mother beauty and brains, with her dad's hair and her mums eyes she was beautiful, but she was too interested in lab results and post mortem's to notice some of the guys in her class giving her second looks. "I'll never object to a student wishing to partake in a scientific activity. I'll see you for your mother's post mortem afterwards. Pleasure to meet you Doctor Hodgson." He said his farewells and left the pair in peace.

Finally, being allowed to be himself, Jack resumed his banter with Sophia, "is all of your school like that? Boring and only interested in my arse?" Sophia had never really thought of him in that way, she'd been raised with him being Uncle Jack, the slightly ore risky version of her parents who would turn up with bruises and cuts, she replied "Not everyone is interested in your arse Jack, I'm certainly not, to be honest the class think that all scientists look like Doctor Simmons, so you are like a forensic God to them."

"Forensic God. I should get that one a t-shirt. Wait till they see your dad then, he is equally as hot as me." He started to laugh along with Sophia. "Maybe stick to getting it on a mug, suits you better. Did you just admit to fancying my father, Jack I don't know what to say." She gently placed her hand on his arm, "I'm here if you want to talk about your conflicting emotions towards my dad. I won't judge, the heart wants what it wants." By the time she had finished speaking a smile had crept on her face. Jack quickly changed the subject after jokingly batting her hand away, "Lunch?" He asked. "Nah I'm good, I'm going watch mum and dad from the gallery, see you in there?" Sophia questioned as she left the room and made her way down the corridor towards the morgue gallery. "Of course kiddo, I'll see you in a bit, I'm going to compare notes with Clarissa about groups. Mine we're weird." Turning round to reply, Sophia had a shocked look on her face, "Oi, I was in that group!" With a cheeky grin Jack replied before entering his and Clarissa's workspace, "I know, why do you think I said it." Sophia chuckled and carried on towards the gallery.

* * *

 **As always let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
